


Science Fiction Double Feature

by seekingferret



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, God said let there be lips. And there were, and they were good.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niyalune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/gifts).



Title: Science Fiction Double Feature  
Fandom: Star Wars A New Hope/ Star Wars The Force Awakens (geddit? It's a double feature!)  
Vidder: seekingferret  
Song: "Science Fiction Double Feature" by Me First and the Gimme Gimmes  
Content Notes: Canonical Major Character Death, Violence  
Length: 2:29  
Responsible for the lack of consistent title block from vid to vid: seekingferret  
Summary A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, God said let there be lips. And there were, and they were good.   
Created For: niyalune equinox_exchange Spring 2017  
Acknowledgements: thanks for thirdblindmouse for betaing!


End file.
